A simple dance
by Blood of Scarlet
Summary: A dream as a world famous dancer crashes as she loses her legs in an "accident". She will probably never dance again, and sit by the sidelines, watching the girls dance in the annual Spring Goddess Festival. An entry for The Village Square Contest.


**A/N: This is for The Village Square Contest, and the theme is dance. I magically thought of this idea when I was watching some cartoon about sharks. Enjoy! I do hope you guys will like it **

The annual Spring Goddess Festival has come yet again. All the girls, in beautiful pink gowns and spring flowers in their hair, were chatting in the rose square, waiting for the time to come.

What time, you ask?

Of course, the time when they will dance in front of all the villagers, showcasing their dance, to welcome the coming of spring. All of them, even Mary, all loved to dance. It seemed to come with living in Mineral Town-the love for festivals and dancing and gatherings. And as the girls twirled, in the center of attention, each of them will show their each individual beauty to the entire town.

Many years ago, Ellen was one of these girls.

With her long, wild locks of raven hair and her big, soulful hazel eyes, she was the eye candy of the village. She danced like wild fire, and she seemed to float, for her moves were graceful, yet agile. Her passion for it was apparent in her eyes that seemed to smile as she danced.

Fate was cruel to her though.

Ellen's mother and siblings all were blessed with great skills in dancing. Her two sisters excelled at it, and it was no surprise that she was, too. But being blessed with good looks, smarts and the talent of dance came with a curse.

Her elder sister was ridden with jealousy, even though she too, had both good lucks and dance talents. As she chatted with her sister of the upcoming dance competition, she harshly pushed her unsuspecting sister down the stairs, and smirked as she rolled down and shrieked with agony.

After that incident, she could not use her legs again.

Her long lean legs that she was proud of, the legs her friends would kill to get were crippled, dashing her dreams of ever becoming a world famous dancer. Her dreams were shattered, and she had to congratulate her sister as she won prize after prize, doing the thing she loved most-dancing. Of course, her sister had apologized for the "accident", but an apology wasn't going to give her legs back, will it?

From that incident onwards, she never joined them during the Spring Goddess Festival. She took after her father, a doctor, and learnt to be a midwife. Dancing was just an impossible dream now. She might as well do something else that was worthwhile.

Her daughter, unfortunately, didn't take to dancing. She took after her father, and was more interested in calculations and mathematics. She then moved to the city, but the curse had not released its claws from her family.

They died in a tragic car accident, both her husband and her, and left her with two darling grandchildren.

Yet, after all these years, as she sat in her rocking chair, watching the girls dance, she wanted to dance too. She had not lost the passion of dancing.

She smiled sadly and watched them. Perhaps she might not get the chance now.

The dance ended, and everybody started to dance to the joyous music. After the girls' dance, there was a mass dance in which everyone participates. Except for her, of course. Nobody wanted to dance with a crippled old crone.

But…what is this?

The farmer who had just moved in a few days ago was standing in front of her. And smiling, to boot. She had only seen him twice-once when he came around to introduce himself, once when he brought over some medicine which he claimed was good for her. Of course, how could she forget the kindness of the stranger? But…why was he holding out his hands to her…?

"My beautiful lady, may I ask for a dance?" He asked politely, a twinkle in those hazel eyes of his.

A dance? Why, she hadn't danced in years, and it would be hard for her to dance…but she didn't care about that anymore. The flames of passion caught her again, and giggling like a teenaged school girl, she took his hand. With his arms supporting her, she leaned on him as they waltzed about the square, gaining many stares.

Perhaps there was absolutely no chance of her ever being a famous dancer, standing on stages and receiving many awards and prizes. Yet, that day, she wouldn't have exchanged the joy of dancing yet again after so many years for that.

A simple dance, nothing special, had warmed her heart.

**A/N: So, how was it? :D It's my first time writing a fic that doesn't end sadly, and I'm happy about that xD**


End file.
